This invention relates to a method for constructing architectural models. More specifically, the invention is directed to an architectural model making method, which results in the construction of three-dimensional architectural models including scaled surface textures on at least the exterior surfaces thereof.
In the construction industry, it is often desirable to reduce an architectural design to a physical model of the structure so that it can be presented to a client for consideration, modification or approval. Generally speaking, architectural models are prepared early in the design process before detailed structural analyses are performed. Nonetheless, architectural models are a critical step in the building design process, since they allow a client to visualize a completed design via a physical, tangible structure.
Basic architectural models have been made for years by architects and the like in order to present their designs to clients. Typically, an architect would prepare a set of rough plans for a structure and then transfer scaled dimensions from the rough set of plans to a suitable model-making material, such as cardboard or foamboard. This would require the architect to draw the outlines of various components parts of the structure onto the construction material, which would require measuring and manual scaling of the parts, cut out the various component parts and then assemble them into a finsished model using tape and glue according to the rough set of architectural plans. While this process provides a suitable structure from which a client can percieve a completed design, it is time consuming and sometimes cost-prohibitive. It often also fails to provide visual information related to the exterior surface textures of the various component parts of the structure.
In order to provide such information, an architect or building designer would need to utilize his or her artistic skills in coloring each component part to achieve a desired exterior surface effect.
In the recent past, the proliferation of computer aided design systems and programs has greatly enhanced the architectural design process. Using available systems and software, an architect can readily design a structure and quickly prepare a computer-generated rendering of the finished structure. While computer-generated renderings can be viewed from many angles and can include surface textures that can be readily interchanged, current technology dictates that they must be displayed on a computer display screen and that a computer system including an appropriate computer aided design software package is available in order to reproduce them. Thus, while they can provide an architect with the ability to present an initial design to a client at the architect""s office computer-generated renderings can not replace the use of architectural models, which can be delivered to a client and studied by the client over time at his or her home or office.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for an architectural model making system and method, which takes advantage of the abilities of computer aided design systems and software packages to produce scaled, architectural models of buildings including scaled surface textures of at least the exterior portions thereof.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a method of creating architectural models that includes providing a computer-aided design system including a processor, at least one input device, a visual display device, and an output printer for generating a complete architectural design, including surface textures for at least one exterior surface of the architectural design. The method includes printing scaled templates for component parts of an architectural model and a set of building instructions for the architectural model using the computer-aided design system. Once the scaled templates for the component parts are printed, they are trimmed to the size marked on the templates and are affixed to a suitable model making material, such as foamboard, after which the model-making material is trimmed to correspond to the shape of each template. Once the component parts are cut to shape, a plurality of template texture overlays are printed, which correspond to the desired surfaces of the component parts. These scaled template texture overlays are then permanently affixed to the component parts.
The component parts are assembled according to the building instructions to create the completed three-dimensional architectural model. In the preferred embodiment, a color printer is utilized to allow for the creation of photo-realistic, colored texture overlays.